Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 27
is the twenty-seventh episode of Beyblade Burst Evolution, the second season of Beyblade Burst. It first aired on October 2nd, 2017 in Japan and later aired on April 21st, 2018 in the United States. Plot The gang travels back home to Japan, where SB Rios and Sunbat United will have their World League battle. Major Events * Valt, Rantaro and Wakiya return to Japan, accompanied by Cuza, Shasa, Honey, Silas, Kit and Ataru; they introduce them to all their old friends. * Django is revealed to have joined Sunbat United. * Valt, Rantaro, Wakiya, and Xander have a Battle Royale in an Infinity Stadium. ** Xander manages to Burst the Infinity Stadium Bey, while Valt wins the Battle Royale. * Sunbat United takes on SB Rios, with SB Rios winning 3-1. * Boa obtains Arc Balkesh, after which Ashtem tasks him with tracking down Red Eye and becoming even stronger than him. Characters * Valt Aoi * Rantaro Kiyama * Shasa Guten * Honey Guten * Kit Lopez * Wakiya Murasaki * Chiharu Aoi * Nika Aoi * Toko Aoi * Silas Karlisle * Cuza Ackermann * Carl (Cuza's Bird) * Sasaki * Shindo * Ken Midori (Keru & Besu) * Hoji Konda * Xander Shakadera * Ren Wu Sun * Stan Hamburg * Django Del Toro * Hanami * Señor Hanami * Ataru Okinaka * Carlos Thunder * Ana Mark * Guy Spear (Debut) * Dust Rukane (Debut) * Boa Alcazaba * Ashtem * Yugo Nansui * Quon Limon * Ukyo Ibuki Beyblades * Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot (Valt's) * Berserk Roktavor 4Cross Flugel (Rantaro's) * Tempest Wyvron 4Glaive Atomic (Wakiya's) * Surge Xcalius 1 Iron (Xander's) * Arc Balkesh 2Bump Atomic (Boa's; Debut) * Nova Nepstrius Heavy Press (Stan's) * Quill Quetziko Quarter Hold (Django's) * Storm Spryzen Infinity (Ataru's; In the Infinity Stadium) * Storm Spryzen Limited Press (Ataru's) * Uber Unicrest Triple Revolve (Carlos') * Tempest Wyvron 4 Atomic (Wakiya's; Frame Removed) Featured Battles * Valt Aoi (Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot) vs. Rantaro Kiyama (Berserk Roktavor 4Cross Flugel) vs. Wakiya Murasaki (Tempest Wyvron 4Glaive Atomic) vs. Xander Shakadera (Surge Xcalius 1 Iron) vs. Ataru Okinaka (Storm Spryzen Infinity) = Valt and Valtryek (5-0) ** Round 1: Valt and Valtryek (3 Ring-Out Finishes and 1 Burst Finish; 5pts) * Toko Aoi (Unknown Bey) vs. Nika Aoi (Unknown Bey) = Outcome Unknown * Wakiya Murasaki (Tempest Wyvron 4Glaive Atomic) vs. Ataru Okinaka (Storm Spryzen Infinity) = Wakiya & Wyvron ** Unknown Round: Wakiya & Wyvron (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Stan Hamburg (Nova Nepstrius Heavy Press) vs. Django Del Toro (Quill Quetziko Quarter Hold) = Stan and Nepstrius (2-0) ** Round 1: Stan and Nepstrius (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Xander Shakadera (Surge Xcalius 1 Iron) vs. Ataru Okinaka (Storm Spryzen Limited Press) = Xander and Xcalius (2-0) ** Round 1: Xander and Xcalius (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Carlos Thunder (Uber Unicrest Triple Revolve) vs. Wakiya Murasaki (Tempest Wyvron 4Glaive Atomic) = Wakiya and Wyvron (2-0) ** Round 1: Wakiya and Wyvron (Outcome Unknown; 1pt) ** Round 2: Wakiya and Wyvron (Survivor Finish; 1pt) * Xander Shakadera (Surge Xcalius 1 Iron) vs. Wakiya Murasaki (Tempest Wyvron 4 Atomic) = Xander and Xcalius (2-0) ** Round 1: Xander and Xcalius (Burst Finish; 2pts) Special Moves Used * Rush Launch (Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot) * Dual Sabers (Surge Xcalius 1 Iron) * Roktavor Zone (Berserk Roktavor 4Cross Flugel) * Tempest Shield (Tempest Wyvron 4Glaive Atomic) * Spring Attack (Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot) * Triple Saber (Surge Xcalius 1 Iron) * Super Tempest Attack (Tempest Wyvron 4 Atomic) (Used in battle when Glaive Frame was removed) Gallery Preview Episode Trivia * Beginning with this episode, Boa now has a scar across his nose. References Category:Beyblade Burst episodes Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution episodes